


People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl (There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world)

by Icylust_wp



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt, Post 8x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylust_wp/pseuds/Icylust_wp
Summary: "He spends his life going back to the dock." He stands there and waits.





	People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl (There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song The Man Who Can't Be Move by The script.

“ That old man, his name is Lord Gendry. And even though he’s sick, he spends his life going back to the docks every single day. I think he’s waiting for someone.” Sannon, son of Queen Sansa told the story that is almost known by everyone in Westeros to his cousin Lyanna as they stood by the Red Keep’s battlement.

“ He looks so sad.” Lyanna said.

“ Because he is.” Sannon shrugged. “ plus, he is holding a letter which says “ until we meet again. “ so, I supposed that he is waiting for someone, and up until now, he’s still waiting for him or her.” he continued telling her.  
Lyanna took a sharp breath.

“ no one dared to help him find the person? ” she pitied the lord.  
Sannon shooked his head, “ he doesn’t talk to them. After Ser Davos died he rarely talks to anyone. No one dares to go near him or to talk to him after so many years.” He added as they walk along the battlements. Sannon understands why his little cousin hadn’t hear this story, she was keep inside the castle walls and can only get out whenever he and his mother visited them. 

“I wanted to know who is the person he’s waiting, what if we know that person?” Lyanna said, sadness evident in her voice. “ I want to talk to him.” She started walking towards Gendry’s direction, but was stopped by Sannon.

“I saw the name of the person on the paper.”

“ What’s the name?”

“uhm, Arya?”

Lyanna’s eyes widened in shock, “ why?” Sannon asked, confused.

She looked at him and gulped,“ Arya is also the name of our aunt.”

“Is it? I didn’t know our aunt’s name. She talks about her, but mother never mentions her name.” Sannon lowered his head. Ashamed that he didn’t know his aunt.

“Father talk about her twice, the first one about her killing the Night King. And then, a few years ago he said that Aunt Arya died while she was sailing home. Her ship was caught in a storm and sank. None of them made it out. Aunt Arya was so excited about sailing home but she never made it.” They both looked at each other. Both heartbreaking for the Aunt they never got to meet.

Lyanna remembered that night, she was about eight years old. She was in her parents’ chamber when it happened. They were already in their bed when her father’s eyes turned tell-tale white. It was the first time he had saw her father broke down in tears, she understand it though. Her father saw how her sister died, he wasn’t able to save her. That was the last time her father mentioned Arya. 

Sannon was about two and ten when he saw his mother cried,it was late at night when a raven came from King’s Landing bringing the news about their aunt. His mother had spent hours on the godswood, weeping for the sister she’ll never see again. Sansa would stay at the crypts, standing infront of Arya’s statue. The people on Westeros never knew that the person who saved them from the Night King is dead. 

On the docks, Gendry still gripped the paper in his hands and clutched it on his chest, “ I’m still waiting for you, Arya,” Gendry coughed, he can taste the blood on his mouth. 

“My time on this world is almost up. When will we meet again?” He closed his eyes and whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> please do leave kudos and comments so I can improve my writing. 
> 
> and if you do ship theonsa check out my profile.


End file.
